Without You I Have Nothing
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: Hetalia AU, with a hint of FACE family. When Gilbert messes up, again, will Matthew be able to find it in his heart to forgive him..? (Quick One-Shot)


Since it's been so long since I've posted anything new, have a new One-Shot~!  
This is a short little thing I wrote in under an hour, trying to get myself back into the writing thing. x3  
Hope everyone enjoys it~!

Without You I Have Nothing

"Birdiiiie!" -Crash!- Matthew hurriedly sat up, his hand immediately going for the bat beside his bed as shoved his glasses on with his other hand.

"Birdie- Ah, shit, Mattie? Are you hooooome?" Matthew dragged a hand down his face and released the bat as he sighed deeply. He stood and made his way to the locked window. He ran a finger over the lock on the window, thinking about his reasons for locking it, before swallowing and opening it so he could look at whoever was outside.

Gilbert grinned up at Matthew from the ground floor and waved. Matthew shook his head and sighed deeply, realizing immediately that Gilbert was drunk.

"Matt, Mattie! I-I -hic- brought you flowers!" He held up a hand of crushed daisies. Matthew smiled sadly down at the albino.

"Gilbert, why are you here? You're drunk. Go home!" The white haired man frowned and shook his head as he moved to the ivy-covered ladder he normally used to get into Matthew's window. "Gilbert. Gilbert, no. Don't come up here. Gilbert!" The teen hissed. Gilbert stopped his ascension and dropped his head to the wall. He stood silently for a moment before looking up at Matthew.

"Birdie, I messed up. I'm sorry." Matthew bit his lip and shook his head. "I am! I really am sorry, Matthew. You're the most important thing in the world to me. I love you. Ich liebe dich, mein liebling Birdie." Matthew clenched his eyes tightly shut, trying to avoid the tears he could feel building.

"Why can't you ever say any of this when you're sober..?" He whispered sadly. Matthew turned as his bedroom door opened to see Alfred rubbing sleep from his eyes as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Mattie? You alright? I thought I heard voices." At the smaller teen's nod, Alfred squinted at the open window.

"He's out there, isn't he? That piece of shit- Gilbert! Gilbert is that you out there?!" Alfred stormed over to the window, but Matthew hurriedly put himself between his raging twin and the open window.

"Alfred, Al, it's fine, he's leaving. I'm not letting him inside, he's about to leave, I promise." Alfred glared over his brother's head at the open window a moment longer before looking down at his brother's pleading face and making a pained face.

"Why do you let him do this to you, Matthew? He's no good for you. Why do you-" Matthew cut him off with a sad smile and shrug.

"He's not good for _himself_ , Al. He loves me, I know. He's just... Rough around the edges." Alfred growled lowly.

"I'll rough his edges." He glared at the window once more before stepping back.

"Matthew, I'm going to go back to my bedroom. If I hear anything I don't like, I'm coming back. And you won't like the result." He hugged his brother tightly for a second before walking out, pulling the door almost closed behind him.

Matthew wasn't stupid, he knew Alfred was going to wait in the hall and listen to anything that happened. He sighed and turned towards the window.

"You can come in now, Gilbert. I know you're outside the window." There was a silent moment before Gilbert slid in the window and sat in the floor just under the window.

"Hey Birdie." He smiled softly as he looked up to Matthew. The younger teen shook his head, a sad smile on his face as he sat on the bed.

"Gilbert, why do we do this..?" He was met with silence. "You say you love me, but you go out and get into trouble with the law and break into stores. You flirt with others behind my back, and get caught kissing other people. You can't even properly say you love me until you've been drinking!" Matthew ran his hands through his hair and tugged, trying to bring himself back to Earth before his emotions ran over and he cried, again.

"Gilbert, do you really even love me? Or do you only love the fact that I'm always here when you get out of trouble?" The German stood and made his way across the room on surprisingly steady legs before dropping to his knees in front of Matthew and wrapping his arms around the smaller teen's waist.

"Matthew, I do love you. I never wanted for you to doubt that." Matthew ran his fingers through the near-white hair and sniffled as Gilbert continued. "I promised you months ago that I would stop, and I did, Mattie, I did. I stopped." Matthew shook his head and stopped petting his hair.

"No, you didn't. You just got out of jail earlier today, Gilbert, for petty theft-" Gilbert sat back and took Matthew's hand.

"That was the last one. I just needed to get something back from someone, I promise. They were mad that I was taking back something that was mine, so they called the cops and said it was theft." Matthew chewed the inside of his cheek and frowned.

"What could be so important you would risk jail time for?" Gilbert grinned and dropped Matthew's hand so he could dig through his jacket pocket.

"Do you remember Lovino? That I thought I was going to love forever and get married and buy a house with?" Matthew frowned but nodded. Gilbert grinned. "Well, I had proposed the week before we broke up. When we split, I told him to keep it. It was my great-grandmother's ring, but I couldn't care less because Lovino was a dick, you know?" Matthew nodded, again, still confused.

Gilbert made a noise of triumph as he found what he was looking for and grabbed Matthew's hand again.

"Birdie, Matthew... I couldn't have cared less what Lovino did with that ring, until I met you. You picked me up, because I was broken, and took me in when I had nothing and no one to go home to. You made me _want_ to be a better person, to stop stealing and womanizing. You taught me to love again, after Lovino trampled on what was left of my heart."

Matthew swallowed thickly, trying to get his emotions in check. He could feel tears start to build.

"Gilbert, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

The albino smiled up at Matthew, no sign of intoxication anywhere. He pushed something into Matthew's hand and took a deep breath. Matthew turned his hand over and gasped at the ring in the palm of his hand.

"Mattie, without you, I would have nothing. Will you be mine? For good?" Matthew couldn't have stopped the tears then if he wanted to. He nodded vigorously before dropping to his knees and holding the older teen tightly. Gilbert tilted Matthew's chin up and stole a quick kiss. Matthew quickly pulled back and stared at the German wide eyed.

"Gil you... haven't been drinking?" Gilbert grinned and shook his head.

"I wanted to do this sober, so you knew how important to me you are."

"But, but! In the yard, you were-"

"Faking." He winked at the younger man who stared stunned for a moment before he started laughing. Gilbert held his hand tightly and smiled at the smile on his beloved's face. Matthew stopped laughing and smiled softly at Gilbert.

"Gil, you have to promise me, and I mean really promise, that you're not going to pull anymore jobs. You won't flirt with anyone else, it's just us." Gilbert nodded, smile on his face, "Then... We're getting married." Matthew giggled as Gilbert grinned and slid the ring on his slender finger.

"We're getting married, Mattie." Gilbert couldn't stop smiling as their lips met.

They pulled back at the sound of a throat clearing. Matthew smiled at his brother, who raised an eyebrow.

"Al, are you going to congratulate us or throw me out?" Alfred rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

" _I_ won't throw you out. But you do still have to tell Dad and Papa tomorrow about all of this. And I don't think Papa will be quite as forgiving as I am." Alfred grinned at the look of horror that appeared on both teens' faces. "But, yeah, congrats on being engaged. And good luck. You're gonna need it." Alfred winked at Matthew before laughing and making his way back to his bedroom, ignoring the "Allllfredddd!" that followed his leaving.

~Owari~

*Reviews are love~!


End file.
